Michael (The Primordials)
Michael is the first creation and son of God, and the eldest and most powerful Archangel. He was also the second Ruler of Heaven. History Michael was created by God with the other Archangels before he had made anything else, as beings of light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan, and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions, and with the assistance of Michael and the other Archangels he sealed Chaos away with a Mark that Pagan made, with Michael's brother Lucifer offering to bear it. The Mark however proved to be a curse, with Chaos being able to influence Lucifer. The Mark made him jealous of humanity when God created them, causing Lucifer to tempt the first humans and taint them with sin, and Michael cast Lucifer out into the cage once his actions were discovered. Over the years, God gave Michael and Raphael more control of Heaven, wanting them to be able to rule Heaven on their own, and wanting His creations to not need Him forever. Eventually, God left Heaven for Michael and Raphael to rule. Present Day During the events of the apocalypse, Michael tried to prevent the cage from being broken, but some of the angels wanted the fighting to stop, and actively helped the demons break the seals. Upon Lucifer breaking free of his cage, Michael sought Dean Winchester's assistance, asking him to be his vessel to fight Lucifer, but Dean refused and Michael had to make use of Adam Milligan for the final battle. Due to Sam regaining control of his body and reopening the cage, Michael and Lucifer, as well as Sam and Adam, fell into the second most absolute prison in creation, with Michael protecting Adam from the harmful effects of the Cage. Once Pagan decided to intervene, he traveled into the cage to free Sam from it, and spoke to Michael briefly, and asked him to continue protecting Adam for now, however, he left the cage without Michael, wishing to restore order to Heaven, which would be harder to do if Michael was freed. Michael and Adam were however freed two years later, when an ancient species broke free from Purgatory. Powers and Abilities Michael, as the first archangel, holds an immense amount of power, only rivaled by Lucifer, and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings, and in certain areas a Demiurge. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael holds a great deal of power, more than any other angel, and was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Michael was able to recreate Adam's body when it was destroyed by holy fire, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage with his own power however. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Michael, being the oldest angel, hold a vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Michael has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Michael is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. * Supernatural Perception: Michael is able to perceive almost any being in existence, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight. * Reality Manipulation: Since Michael taught Lucifer, who then taught Gabriel everything he knows, he can outdo anything that Lucifer or Gabriel do with this power. * Super Strength: Michael imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower and kill almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings and a Demiurge being able to physically overwhelm him. * Powerful Holy White Light: Michael can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. * Highly Advanced Smiting: Michael, as an Archangel, is able to smite all monsters and demons except Cain due to his Mark effortlessly. * Pyrokinesis: Michael is able to generate and manipulate spiritual flames hot enough to kill the grace of Angels, and incinerate a group of Leviathan. * Teleportation: As the first angel, Michael can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Michael wields a blade that can kill most beings, even an Archangel or Leviathan. Vulnerabilities Even though Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Michael * Demiurge: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human, can overwhelm a single archangel. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * Holy Oil: Fires made from holy oil can destroy Michael's Vessel. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters